Stuck on a Feeling
by ChronoLink93
Summary: It's normal for two people to have the same personality quirks but...the more time Adrien spends with Marinette the more he realizes that list she shares with Ladybug is ridiculously long. When he finally confronts her about it the last thing he expects is her to suddenly call him a jerk...or what happens afterwards. Rated M for dirty smut.
**Author's Note:** Okay so I wrote this cause I had been listening to the song Stuck on a Feeling by Prince Royce on repeat for days and this scene just kind of flashed into my head. It's dirty and smutty and I hope you like it. For the sake of this story we'll say Marinette is on some kind of birth control. Also anything that's written in just italics is like flashback/framework material. Read, review, and enjoy fellow Miraculous fans. You dirty, dirty fans you. ;P

* * *

"Marinette…?" He called out to her softly from where he sat, perched in front of her window. She stared at him curiously as to be expected. It's not every day that Chat Noir makes house visits, right?

Wrong.

 _Adrien hadn't been able to keep away from her recently. As his civilian self he had been trying for the last few months to get closer to her. He'd offer to hang out after school, met her at her house or the library or the park or somewhere. He had wanted to just generally get closer to his friend but after something in his head clicked he had to know everything. If he couldn't get to her as Adrien for whatever the reason then he would visit her at night as Chat Noir. He wanted answers and the only way he could get them was just by being near her._

"Didn't you just leave?" She asked him with a raised brow as he sheepishly smiled at her.

"There is something...something really important I need to ask you." He explains, hoping that she'll let him back inside her room. He can feel her quizzical stare drilling a hole straight through him but she nodded and stood to the side so he could leap in.

"What's up?"

 _At first he didn't pay much attention to the little similarities that Ladybug had with his classmate Marinette. Surely they were all just convenient coincidences because almost everyone shares similar quirks and twitches. But then again...what if he thought about his seriously for a moment?_

 _They both chewed on the same part of their bottom lip when thinking under stress. They stuck their tongue out in the same way when they were extremely focused. They both had an interesting way of becoming dyslexic when they became flustered. Then there was the impressive dislike of Chloe or the way those gorgeously blue eyes lit up whenever they were feeling passionate about something. The same bluebell eyes...and he swore he could see hints of freckles dotting along the bottom of Ladybug's mask. Marinette had freckles running over her nose and under her eyes. And the...oh god the hair! If that wasn't the most obvious give away he didn't know what else was._

 _Okay no let's not jump to conclusions. What about all those times that Marinette was there whenever Ladybug saved the day? Like Timebreaker...when she vanished. Or the Horrificator...where she was conveniently captured by the villain. What about Darkblade? She was...turned into a Knight. Okay, the Pharaoh. Her and Alya were right next to each other and then suddenly...she was gone. She said she was turned into a mummy. Those were all perfect alibis! No, no they weren't because that's one too many incidents of her being there, suddenly vanishing, and Ladybug showing up._

 _He had been stuck on the idea that Marinette was Ladybug ever since he made all those connections. Before he already felt like he was pestering her with all his attempts to hang out but now he was probably smothering her. But he had to know._

"Earth to Chat Noir." Marinette said with a giggle as she waved her hand infront of his eyes. Paris' beloved feline was spacing out in the middle of her room and it was a little adorable. He shook his head as he snapped himself out of his thoughts to stare at her. "Welcome back, Space Cadet, how was your- Chat?" She was cut off by his sudden approach. Everything about him changed. He looked unnaturally serious as he stepped towards her.

What was this feeling? She suddenly felt feverish under his gaze much like she did whenever she looked at Adrien. For every step he made towards her she was now taking a step back. But she wasn't going to be able to keep that up because she knew there was a wall behind her somewhere and..yup, there it was. Right up against her back. Oh no.

He firmly planted his hands against the wall on either side of her so she couldn't leave. Their eyes were locked and neither one of them moved or said a word for what felt like an eternity. The words were right on his lips but he was too scared to ask her. He knew she would try to laugh it off. He knew that she would try and shut down his suspicions but he was _so_ sure.

"Chat…?" Her soft voice broke the tense silence between them.

"Ladybug?" He asks back, studying her features for her reaction.

She was already tense but now she was a statue. She didn't breath or blink or think. Everything came to a resounding halt as her pupils shrunk to almost nothing. He knew. But how? She was sure that her identity as Ladybug was a secret, there's no way. She spots a smirk crack over his features. He was studying her way too hard. Did he guess? Oh god he guessed and now he knows he's right.

"How?" Is all she can manage. How did he figure out? How did he know how to get the truth out of her without her having to speak at all? Did he stalk her when she wasn't paying attention? Set up secret cameras in her room during his recent visits? He couldn't have asked her friends because she didn't tell anyone. So how?!

"It took me a while to figure it out, actually." He starts as he feels this wave of relief wash over him. Thank god he was right otherwise this would be incredibly awkward. "At first I only noticed a few small similarities the two of you shared but I didn't think anything of them. A lot of people can have the same quirks to their personalities. But then they just started piling on top of each other and…" He stifled a small laugh. "Of course it was the hair to act as the icing on the cake. It's probably the most obvious thing so it figures it's the last thing I noticed."

His explanation wasn't making any sense to her. Yeah, sure, Chat had been visiting her a lot more recently but no where near enough to account for all this apparent studying of the way she acted. In fact the only person who had recently been spending a suddenly large amount of time with her was…

"Adrien?" She asked quietly, maintaining her deer in headlights look. She wanted to punch that shit eating grin off his face the moment he nodded at her. If her eyes could possibly get any wider they do as Chat's magic fades off his body and suddenly Adrien is standing where Chat was. She should be ecstatic but instead she was pissed.

"Wait, so that means this entire time...for the last four or five _months_...the _only_ reason you've been hanging out with me is because you thought I was Ladybug?!" She said with a glare that could kill if it were a weapon. "Not because you were interested in me but because there was a chance that I might be this perfect superhero that you fantasize about?!" She was fuming. This whole time she thought that maybe Adrien was finally taking an interest in her. Maybe he returned her feelings and they would eventually confess to each other and start dating. Now she finds out that the only reason he was doing it was to get closer to his precious Ladybug. "So what, if you had found out that I wasn't Ladybug would you have just dropped me to side and forget about me? I can't believe you! I can't believe I actually _liked_ you! You're nothing but a self centered _jerk!_ " She yelled, slapping his arms away so she could get away from him.

Woah woah where the hell was this coming from? He stared at her with furrowed brows as she yelled at him. Okay this was all pretty presumptuous of her to assume that he was that shallow of a person. "Wait Marinette I-" He tried to interject but she just kept going. He nearly growled when she slapped his arms away from her and he acted out before he thought about what he was doing. Before she could take more than two steps away from him he grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her back. "Let me go!" She shouted but he didn't listen as he pushed her back up against the wall with her hands over her head. "Not until you listen to me!" He yelled back.

"You really think I'm that shallow? That I'd have no interest in you outside of your costume? Marinette the whole reason I _started_ spending more time you was because I wanted to get to know my classmate. The _idea_ of you possibly being Ladybug didn't come to mind until a few weeks ago." He explained hastily.

"What…?" She asked breathlessly. Oh no now she's the jerk.

"I wanted to get to know you for you, not because I thought you were Ladybug. And even if you weren't I'd still keep trying to get to know you because I…" He trailed off as he looked at her. They were both breathing pretty heavily just inches from each other. Her cheeks were flushed and he could see a small section of her stomach from where he shirt was riding up. Why was that happening again? Oh yeah, he was pinning her to the wall by her hands. With adrenaline pumping through his system, urging him on like the greatest wingman in history, he finished his train of thought by slamming his lips against hers. He felt as she tensed up beneath him but within seconds she nearly melted into him and returned his kiss.

Apparently that was all she had to do for the floodgates holding back his passion to shatter into a bunch of tiny little pieces. He dropped her hands so that his own could wander over her. One found that sliver of exposed stomach from earlier and eagerly it slipped under her shirt so his arm could wrap around her waist. The other cupped her cheek and held her there as he deepened their kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip, earning him a gasp and quick access for his tongue to sneak its way past and tangle with her own. He felt her arms loop around his neck and her fingers tangled themselves in his hair. There was no willpower left to stop him from doing anything.

He kneeled down slightly, never breaking his connection with her lips, and his hands reached down to grip her thighs. Hoisting her up he wrapped them around his hips before rocking them into hers. She sighed into his mouth as she started pushing his button up shirt off his shoulders. It hit the floor and was instantly forgotten about as the pair lost themselves in each other. Next she started to pull his t-shirt up which regrettably broke their kiss so she could pull it over his head and toss it aside. He rolled his hips against hers again and she moaned; her head lulling back against the wall. She was lucky this was happening while her parents were out of town otherwise she was sure they would have checked up on them by now.

She gasped as she felt his lips against her neck planting heated, open mouthed kisses against her skin. "Adrien…" She whimpered as her hands started to wander over his shoulders and down his arms. His own hands were starting undress Marinette, peeling her jacket off which was quickly followed by the removal of her own shirt. They were tossed aside with the rest of the clothes and lips made their way to the top of her still bra covered breasts. She dug her nails into his back as he sucked on her flesh and left what she assumed was about to be one of many hickies she would receive over the night.

He pulled her off the wall and nearly tossed her onto the chaise lounge she had in room, unfastening his pants and letting them fall to the floor before following after her. He had her pinned beneath him once more kissing her feverishly as he snapped her bra open and damn near ripped it off her. With one arm still keeping him stable above her his other hand moved to cup and massage one of her breasts. He rolled one of her nipples over with his thumb and relished in the moans he was rewarded with.

He pulled back from her just enough to unbutton her jeans and tore them off along with her underwear in one swift movement before he was back between her legs. He teased her again with another swing of his hips against hers as his arousal was still housed in his boxers. That was something she was not having as she attacked this last article of clothing and had them off him in seconds. She pulled him back down into another kiss with her legs spread wide. There would be time for foreplay another night but right now they both _needed_ this.

He wasted no time in thrusting into her as deeply and as quickly as he could, sheathing himself completely inside of her before stopping all movement. It was their first time and he probably should have been more gentle because she was nearly screaming as he did so. She rocked her hips upwards letting him know that she was fine and he eagerly pulled back out just to push into her again. His pace was quick right off the bat and she loved it, sighing and moaning out his name.

She held onto him tightly, clawed at his back, and kept her legs locked around his hips as he lunged into her again and again. He kissed, licked, and bit at her flesh as his body swam in endorphins. The two were a sweaty, naked mess of heated passion and neither one wanted to stop any time soon. The air around them became hot and heavy and the room was filled with each other's moans along with sound of skin slapping against skin. Wild and crazy was definitely not how she imagined her first time to be but it was amazing and it was with Adrien so it was still perfect.

She could feel her orgasm start building at the bottom of her belly. There was something inside her that he kept hitting with each thrust and it only multiplied this sensation tenfold. Adrien was starting to reach his climax as well. His pace went from well timed to frenzied and sporadic. "Adrien...I…" She breathed out an attempted warning. She wanted them to come together but she didn't know how long she could hold out. "Me too.." He answered her. The idea that he was so close as well added with another well placed thrust sent her over the edge.

She cried out his name as her walls clamped down around him. Her back arched off the lounge, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she held onto Adrien's arms for dear life as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over her. One, two, three thrusts later and the teen model followed after her. He buried his face into the crook of her neck as he pushed deep into Marinette and pumped her full with his own orgasm. He groaned her name against her shoulder and the two remained locked with one another as they rode out their orgasms together.

It felt like an eternity had passed before either one of them moved; the offending party being Adrien as he slowly pulled out of her. He fell onto his side and wrapped his arms around Marinette so he could pull her closer. "I love you, Marinette." he managed to say despite his hazy brain. She looked up at him with a smile and gently placed her lips against his. "I love you too, Adrien."


End file.
